


The Tie That Binds

by phoestiel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoestiel/pseuds/phoestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has trouble tying his tie, so Barba helps him. Just shameless Barisi fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie That Binds

“Can ya help me, counsellor?” Carisi asked, his voice big and brash but fingers clumsy on the knot of his tie. Barba let out an exasperated sigh, glancing up from the deposition he was reading at his desk. “Come on, I gotta make an appearance in court.”

“You’re a grown _man_ , detective. You have Google and YouTube. Figure it out.” The words were haughty, but there was a touch of amusement there. The younger man frowned into the mirror and made a sloppy knot.

“How’s that?” He asked, blue eyes bright and eager. He looked so proud of himself and his goddamn mess of a knot. Rafael Barba was a good man. Nay, a _kind_ man, because he got up from his desk and went to him, pulling the other to face him. 

“It’s a travesty.” He said, swiftly undoing the knot. Carisi went completely still, hardly even breathing. Heat suffused over Rafael’s face, but he kept his eyes on the tie. “Is this- don’t tell me this is _polyester._ ”

“I got it three for $20,” Sonny said with a grin. Proud of that fact. Rafael huffed a derisive breath but refrained from saying anything. He was done making a new knot, perfectly symmetrical, properly dimpled. He adjusted it, fingers suddenly feeling clumsy. Carisi still didn’t move. “Thanks.” Rafael could almost feel the heat of Sonny’s breath on the back of his hand. He took a step back but couldn’t stop himself from adjusting the shoulders of Sonny’s jacket.

“Get better ties,” was all the acknowledgement Barba would concede. He went back to his chair, burying himself in work as Sonny left. He didn’t see the small, secret smile on the detective’s face.

 

Sonny got a nicer tie, though the pattern on it was boring: tasteful grey and blue stripes, subtle and unassuming. It felt like a silk blend; Rafael smoothed it between his fingers before putting it around Sonny’s neck.

“You’re smart,” Rafael began as he adjusted the length. 

“Is that a compliment, counsellor?” There was a hint of teasing in Sonny’s voice and Barba lifted an eyebrow.

“No. It’s a fact. You’re smart. A detective with NYPD, trusted by your colleagues, plus law school. You’re doing well at Fordham.” The words were crisp, meant to convey facts. 

“ _Sounds_ like a compliment,” Sonny said. Rafael began tying the knot, fingers moving slowly because he was trying to demonstrate how it was done. Sonny wasn’t watching the lawyer’s hands, though. He was watching Barba’s face as a smile slowly spread across his face. Barba heaved a sigh.

“In spite of your rather surprising intellect, however, you can’t seem to learn to tie a tie.” He pulled the long end of the tie through the completed knot. “Why is that, do you think, detective?” Sonny shrugged, trying to look rueful but not quite making it because his eyes were too bright and happy.

“I don’t know,” he said, undoing his tie. His fingers almost brushed against Rafael’s and the older man took half a step back.

“Do you have a working theory, at least?” Rafael asked. Sonny smoothed the tie out, leaving it hanging around his neck.

“Nope. And it’s so weird, ‘cause I’m usually so good with my hands.” The words were a little too innocent, eyes a little too wide. Rafael had to remind himself to inhale, and then exhale, glancing at Sonny’s hands and trying not to think about the possibilities. He couldn’t look up at Sonny, either; he could feel the younger man’s steady gaze on him and a warmth settling in the pit of his stomach. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“I’ve never seen proof,” He said, trying for the same dry tone as before and just missing it. “Unless you can prove it in a court of law, it’s inadmissible.” He didn’t know what he’s saying. He reached for Sonny’s tie again, hands steady.

“I can prove it,” Sonny answered, voice lower and warmer. “All ya gotta do is ask.” Barba finally looked up at him, huffing a breath.

“Is that all?” he said. His fingers trailed down the length of the tie. “Do you think it’s wise to admit to being so easy?” There was a teasing warmth in the words and Sonny’s face colored.

“M’smart, not wise,” he said. Rafael’s lips parted, but no words followed. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he should say. So much couldn’t say, or shouldn’t. He picked up each end of the tie. 

“I’m both.” He caught Sonny’s eyes with his, every unsaid thing flowing between them. “Now pay attention. I’m not doing this again.” Sonny dropped his eyes and nodded.

“Whatever you say, counsellor.” Conceding, but not admitting defeat. He was nothing if not doggedly stubborn.

 

“I’m glad I caught you,” Sonny said, striding into Rafael’s office. Carmen had gone home; Sonny may have waited to see her leave before coming in. He may have timed this visit for when the office was empty. Rafael glanced up. His jacket and tie were off, shirt sleeves rolled haphazardly, suspender straps over his shoulders. Sonny shifted the small box he was carrying from one hand to the other.

“You better have a good reason for not being my Cuban sandwich.” Barba said. Sonny’s grin flashed.

“As a matter of fact,” he said, going around the desk to stand next to him. “I need your particular expertise.” Rafael raised an eyebrow, but the invasion of his personal space didn’t bother him.

“I’m sensing you don’t need my legal advice.” Sonny shrugged.

“You’re psychic, huh,” he teased. “I need you to tie my tie.” he brandished the box at Rafael.

“Carisi-”

“‘Manda got it for me. We’re goin’ out t’dinner, and it’s fancy ‘cause she hasn’t been out in a while, y’know, and I told her I’d wear it but, I don’t know, I just can’t get it. I tried. An’ Bella ain’t home, or I’d’ve gone to her.” the words rushed out of Sonny’s mouth, tumbling over each other to forestall Rafael. Rafael sucked in a breath.

“You’re having dinner with Rollins?” Which wasn’t what he’d meant to say. Sonny nodded.

“Yeah. Like i said, she hasn’t been out in a while, and these guys she dates sometime, y’know? They’re all- m’not sayin anything bad, because it’s her life, and she makes her own decisions, but I see these guys and I think _she could do better._ An’ I’m almost always right.” He frowned, eyes wandering away from Rafael. He worried about her; a habit from having so many sisters. “She likes good food, and we’re both off tomorrow so I thought, you know, why not. She’s practically-”

“You’re seeing Amanda Rollins.” Rafael said, his voice soft and devoid of sarcasm. He watched Sonny’s face, something like jealousy darting through him. It couldn’t really be jealousy, of course, because he had no right. Maybe he’d imagined Sonny flirting with him. Maybe he read too much into Carisi’s sunny personality. Maybe. “When did that start?” A small, brittle smile appeared on his face, and he tried to pretend it didn’t matter. Sonny’s clear eyes came back to him, curious and exasperated. A heavy silence spun out between them.

“For the smartest guy I know, you sure are _dumb,_ Rafi.” Sonny said finally. Rafael’s eyes widened at the nickname. Only a handful of people were allowed to call him that. But he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the sound of it in Sonny’s mouth.

“What-” he began. He was silenced when Sonny reached for him, pulling him closer by his tie.

“ _Dumb,_ ” Sony admonished. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Rafael’s briefly, a sweet little kiss that set Rafael’s heart racing. “Amanda, she’s my best friend. I love her like she’s my own family, but she’s not exactly my type.” Rafael took a breath, putting his hands on Sonny’s lapels. He couldn’t stop grinning.

“And what’s your type?” he asked. Sonny sighed, but answered the grin with one of his own.

“Gonna make me say it, huh?” Rafael leaned in this time, kissing Sonny a little deeper.

“No, I guess not.”

 

They were getting ready for a squad brunch, celebrating a victory together. Rafael had chosen a more casual outfit, but Sonny insisted on putting on a tie.

“‘Manda’ll be upset if I don’t wear her tie,” he said. He held it up to show Rafael; it was a light wool, green with the slightest hints of brown. Rafael huffed a laugh: it was close to the color of his own eyes. “She said she knew blue was my favorite colour, but that I’d like this better, probably.”

“She said that, did she,” he murmured, going to Sonny.

“Don’t. You come near me, and I’ll have to put my hands on you, and you’ll get distracted, and then we’ll never get out of here, and we’ll miss brunch, and then the Sarge’ll fire me and probably never speak to you again.” Sonny said, voice all warmth. Rafael was starting to like how Sonny’s mouth ran and ran sometimes; he just shrugged at the younger man, taking the tie from him.

“We both know you don’t know how to tie a tie.” He took the opportunity to kiss Sonny, and then began measuring the length of the tie. Sonny took it from him, giving a wicked smile.

“Oh. Yeah. hey, about that?” He was trying to keep the glee out of his voice, but there was laughter in the words. “I may have perjured myself.”

“What did I tell you about law jokes?” Rafael chided before the meaning registered. THen he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Sonny. What do you mean?”

“Dunno.” Sonny teased. He glanced beyond Rafael to the mirror, watching his hands tie a perfect Windsor knot. Rafael took a step back, mouth open in surprise.

“When did you learn to do that?” He demanded.

“When I was about, maybe fourteen?” He said, a blush deepening his colour. Rafael let out a scolding huff of breath. Sonny shrugged. “Hey. You weren’t noticing me. I had to do something, right?”

“Jesus _Christ,_ Sonny.” He was trying to sound annoyed, but the idea that Sonny had come up with a _ruse_ to get his attention pleased him. “You little _liar_.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ little liar, and that was sorta the whole point.” Sonny refused to look the least abashed. He reached for the older man, pulling him close. Rafael sighed, hands stroking over Sonny’s shoulders.

They ended up being late for brunch. Sonny adjusted his tie when they arrived, grinning at Amanda, and Rafael pretended not to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after talking to a couple of people about Sonny, and the idea that he'd pretend to need help with his tie just to get Barba to do it for him. I don't write fluff often, but this was too cute to not roll with.


End file.
